


Conquest

by wodenRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Alpha, Femdom, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Medical Kink, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodenRose/pseuds/wodenRose
Summary: Hux has failed his Supreme Leader, and that comes with consequences. Stripped of his position and dignity, he is forced to cling to a ghost from his past in order to survive.Omegaverse, starting from the end of Episode 7.





	1. A Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete rework of the fic that I had originally planned, so if you've already read chapter 1, give it another go.

Throughout his adolescence, Armitage Hux had walked a tightrope of social propriety: He had to be deferential to his father and his associates, because of his illegitimate status, but he also must not, under any circumstances, reveal his secondary gender. Bastard he may have been, he was Brendol’s only son, and the only one to carry on his legacy. To avoid cowering or exploding in anger, Hux behaved according to rules that he had devised for himself, although heavily based on the Empire’s guidelines for officer conduct. These rules continued to inform his habits and behavior, even after years of acting the beta. Now that his patricide was complete, there were only two people in the world aware of Armitage’s omega status: Snoke and the Knights of Ren, who could feel his lies.

Kylo Ren and his cronies did not say much about it. They were recruited from a variety of planets and systems—two were even former stormtoopers, plucked from the chaff because of their force sensitivity. They seemed to follow some kind of philosophy that only they understood, and hated him for reasons independent of his secondary gender. Hux refused to feel grateful for that, and continued to plot the idiot’s demise. Snoke, however, reminded him often that he was a liability. That he should be grateful for his position. That, if Hux failed him, he would have him sent to the omega wing of the ship to “entertain” his now-subordinates. This shook Hux to the core. He would die of… no, he would kill himself rather than face his face his generals’ smug expressions, coo for them and… He would die. He would die.

All of this raced through Hux’s head while he watched the Starkiller Base blow into pieces. Oh… he had failed quite badly. Beyond badly. Bile rose in his throat and white fuzz filled his mind. His inferior officers, paralyzed, stared at him for guidance. He would go to his chambers. He could kill himself quietly there.

* * *

Hux’s first taste of authority had been inside of a cave, of all places, stranded amidst the war. His father’s cadets were only a few years older than him, but they felt like an entirely different species. Where he was pale and soft, they were muscled and tensed, as if a threat were going to appear from the tree-line any moment. The officer he arrived with had forced his father to cede control of these living weapons to Armitage, to limit his father’s power and ally the young man to her side. It worked.

Armitage didn’t like the way these teenagers looked at him. Well, he didn’t like the way anybody looked at him, but he felt a surge of vindictive glee when he realized he could now _do something about it._

There was a blonde alpha girl in front of him. Even standing to attention for a boy half her size, she reeked of barely-restrained power and dominance. Her dark eyes scanned him up and down, appraising, and she smirked, uncaring if he saw. This girl had commanded more of his father’s attention and praise than Armitage ever had.

He hated her. He turned toward her neighbor, a burly boy with a face like a shovel. “Hit her.” The boy did, slamming her mercilessly in the face, and Armitage heard a crunching sound. “Again. Harder.” He did again, harder, this time upwards from the gut. The girl fell to her knees, wheezing, then slowly teetered to attention again, not bothering to wipe the blood that had begun streaming out of her nose and into her mouth.

They were already trained, so he turned them over as elite stormtroopers to the Empire as-is once they made it back to base. The next batch he started from scratch, this time, loyal to him entirely, untainted by the poison of his father. He would never let an underling look at him like that again.

* * *

Hux had been intercepted by two members of the Knights of Ren before he could even enter the dormitory wing. He had tried to pull his blaster—either to shoot them or himself, he wasn’t sure—and then his arm had stopped of its own volition, as if encased in ice. One placed their hand on his shoulder and roughly turned him around, then began to push him forward. They took him back to the bridge, and from there, Snoke’s communication chamber. All along the walk, they drew stares. The Knights didn’t acknowledge this, and Hux didn’t dare to. He just put one foot in front of the other, and tried to avoid seeing his own reflection in his spit-shined boots.

When they entered the communication chamber, Hux was surprised to see a Knight of Ren other than Kylo had knelt, removed her helmet in deference, and begun to speak with the Supreme Leader. She was a woman, with dark eyes and blonde hair. When Hux entered, she looked him up and down and smirked, and he was struck by an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, although he could not tell from where.

Then Snoke turned his attention to him, and spoke slowly, in his rasping voice. “_Your fate… has been… decided_.”

Hux’s heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he could barely hear Snoke’s words, and his hand leapt up to clutch the front of his uniform. Was he having a heart attack? He fell to his knees without grace and pressed his forehead to the floor. “Supreme Leader—one more chance, and I swear it, I will prove myself to you— A single shred of mercy--”

“_ENOUGH_! …_Knight… explain..._”

“With pleasure, Supreme Leader,” purred the woman. She was an alpha. She stalked closer to his curled-up form, but her boots made no sound on the polished floor. “Of course, you deserve nothing less than to be thrown into the stormtrooper barracks in heat and passed between them like a used rag. However, you know a great many secrets, don’t you, Admiral? And you have made many enemies. You troublesome little minx, you.” She almost sounded fond. Hux gagged a bit at the image of being fucked by his own recruits. She waited for him to stop before she continued. “If the Supreme Leader left you to the omega wing, you would continue your political machinations even from there, I am sure. Not to mention… you are popular among the stormtroopers, even if your fellow officers would see you dead. There is too much possibility that you would be granted undue assistance. You need a firm hand and a watchful eye, don’t you, Armitage?”

Hux looked up in hope. Could this woman be his ally? Perhaps he would only be demoted! “I-It is true that I know a great deal of classified information… Ma’am.” He didn’t know his current rank. Better to be safe than sorry.

“Now, officers are strictly not allowed to keep pets, and would cause the same problems as the omega wing. But the Knights of Ren…” She grinned wolfishly. “The Knights of Ren are sworn only to do as they please, and as the Ren commands.” She nodded to Kylo Ren, Hux gagged again, and this time bile came up, yellow and speckled.

Kylo, also maskless, grimaced. “I don’t want him. But I will take him, if it is your wish, Supreme Leader.”

“_If you do not want him, your clever friend, then… I sense hatred… in her.”_

The woman bowed again, and her wolfish grin widened. “The Supreme Leader is, as _always_, correct. I knew Armitage when we were young, you see. I trained under his father. I have hated him for even longer than Kylo Ren!”

Ren turned to his guard, surprised. “Really?”

“Oh, yes. Read my memories and you will see. The Dark Side bends fate to our benefit.”

A moment, then a snort of laughter from Ren. “So you were a little shit even then, Hux.”

“_Take him… Knight… your faith in the Dark Side… is rewarded.”_

Hux felt the tip of a boot beneath his cheek, and his head was tilted upward. He still took heaving breaths, his stomach clenching. Yes, it was that Alpha girl, all grown up and trained in the Force, of all things. That gaze was the same, haughty and cruel, just as it had been that day in the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Armie had wet the bed. Again. Not again. He stared at the sheets in horror and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

His roommate turned over in the other twin bed and glared at him. “E chu ta, again? You reek. We’re ten now; you can’t keep doing this. I can’t believe you’re Professor Hux’s son.”

“He’s going to kill me,” Armie whispered.

“_I’m_ going to kill you if you don’t clean it up.”

Armie gathered his sheets and quickly changed pajama bottoms. He knew that the other boys thought he was a beta, but he still didn’t like them seeing him in his underwear. All of the cleaning droids were powered down for the night, so he would just have to figure out where and how they usually washed sheets. If a droid could do it, it couldn’t be too hard. In the hallway window, he saw some movement in the light of the planet’s three moons, and he drew closer to confirm what he already knew.

On the beach, just shy of the crashing waves, his father’s special cadets had just finished night training. After each training session, Brendol Hux gathered them round to share words of wisdom and encouragement. They were the chosen few. Armie pressed his nose to the glass, wishing, wanting…

Then his father looked up at the window, and his gaze darkened. He motioned for Armie: _come._

Armie felt his throat close. Numbly, he returned the sheets to his bedroom and shuffled down to the beach. His father waited there, surrounded by about twenty students, most of them alphas, all standing to attention. Armie tried to do the same, but it made him feel awkward, out of place, so he returned to slumping his shoulders and fidgeting with his hands.

“Armitage. What are you doing up this late at night, carrying sheets?”

“Please, Father—”

“_Professor Hux.”_

“Professor Hux, I really… don’t want to say.”

He saw his father’s fist coming, but didn’t even have time to raise his hands before it toppled him over. A boot kicked him in the ribs, and Armie yelped in pain. “Father… I’m sorry.”

His father sighed, and signaled to a blonde alpha girl next to him. “Novai. My son will have left some piss-soaked sheets somewhere.”

She saluted crisply. “It will be taken care of, sir. Shall I escort him to his room, sir?”

His father looked torn for a moment, then conceded. “Very well. Knowing him, he would get lost anyway.” He pulled Armie up by his hair and ignored his howls of pain. “Tell me, Novai, why did I tell all of you that my son wets the bed with predictable frequency?”

“I expect that you intend for him to learn a lesson, sir.”

“That’s right. Tonight’s lesson: The weak must be purged to make way for the strong. Even my flesh and blood is not exempt. Since I can’t seem to beat any sense into him, perhaps he will respond to his peers. And Novai?”

“Sir?”

Brendol unhitched the electric prod from his belt and jammed it into the girl’s side. She screeched in pain and collapsed. “Did you think you were noble, trying to whisk him away? If he is weak, he will be punished for it, and so will you. That is the way of the world.”

* * *

“Get up, and follow me.” The Knight hauled him upright by his upper arm.

Hux couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he nodded mutely.

“We’re going to the medbay. You haven’t had a proper omegan health examination in your life, and that ends now.” She reclasped her mask and turned on her heel, not bothering to check if he was following her.

He followed her. What else could he do?

On the walk, Armitage managed to calm himself a bit. The winding hallways were comfortingly familiar. He would allow one alpha access to his body, and she seemed to have some regard for keeping her possessions in good condition. He would not be displayed for consumption and breeding in the omega wing. She would rut, and he would lie still and take it. And then, when the moment was right, he could escape. It was a matter of patience and endurance, two areas in which he prided himself. They arrived at the medbay and he held his breath while the door opened.

Apparently, everyone had already been informed that he was no longer an Admiral because he saw no salutes, just wary glances at his masked companion. She gestured at a nurse. “A full omegan checkup for this one. His first.” The mask made her voice appear slightly deeper, and tinny, but one could tell she was a woman. The nurse, petrified, just muttered some assurances and ushered the two into an examination area. “If the Ad… Hu… If the omega would undress and sit in the exam chair, the doctor will be along in a moment,” she squeaked, and brandished a touchscreen. “These are medical history forms…”

The Knight nodded. “Hand them to me.”

As the nurse left, Hux couldn’t help but huff in irritation. “What would you know about my medical history?”

“I’ve had the opportunity to read your thoughts for years now. Your mental barriers are weaker than most.”

At that, Hux tried desperately not to think of anything. Especially not murdering his father. Or that wet dream. Or—

“Get undressed.”

“Excuse me?”

“Get undressed and sit in the chair, as you were told.”

Ah, yes. Hux had little trouble with his uniform coat and jacket, as well as the top two buttons of his shirt. While he undid his shirt, he turned his back on the alpha and faced the wall, then removed his pants. He didn’t want the alpha to see the blush spreading down to his chest. With his underwear still on, he sat on the exam table, trying to look as dignified as possible.

She glanced up from the touchscreen. “I won’t ask three times, Armitage.”

“I will take them off when the doctor arrives. I see little reason why I can’t—”

Sighing, she put the screen down and, curiously, hopped up next to him on the exam table. Hux was gratified that not even a Knight of Ren could look elegant doing that. Then she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him over her lap.

Hux cursed and struggled to no avail. Her strength must have been force-augmented, because her grip was like iron, and she peeled his standard-issue underwear off of his bottom and down his legs, leaving them wrapped around his ankles. The first smack made him yelp in pain, but he bit his lip after that to prevent her the satisfaction. It was only a few strikes, but they stung when she uprighted him to sit on his own again and tears rolled down his face. The Knight hopped off of the exam table, pulled the underwear off of his ankles, and dabbed at his face with it. “Next time, I will only ask once.”

Then the doctor swept into the room and filled it with false cheer. “Well, well! Your first examination, in your thirties! Why don’t you put your feet in the stirrups?” His smile fell when Hux shot him a withering glare. He may be a naked omega, but just hours ago, he was one of the most feared and respected men on the ship. “I’ll ah… just take a look at your history.” He picked up the touchscreen from where it was resting on the chair and scrolled through it. “I see you’ve been on illegal suppressants for almost twenty years now. That is extremely dangerous for your health. Have you noticed any mood swings? Dizzy spells? Cramping?”

“He has all three. The cramping especially.”

“You’re lucky it hasn’t gotten worse. Your omega’s hormones are probably completely out of balance, although we’ll need a full work-up. He may have permanent trouble reproducing, and a risk of developing cancer.” He hesitated, glancing at the Knight fearfully. Apparently, he expected her to fly into a rage, like her superior. She did not, and motioned for him to continue.

“You’ll have to be careful, with his first time. He’s probably not producing a normal amount of slick—”

“That is correct.”

“It’ll take a few weeks for him to regain those submissive urges and slick production. His cocklet will also shrink to a normal omegan size. And, of course, most omegas lose their virginity when they are younger and more… flexible. Broken bones, pulled muscles, and the like won’t heal as quickly now, and he may not bend in the ways you wish him to.”

The alpha nodded. “I will take your recommendations into account.”

The doctor adjusted Hux’s legs so that they were even wider and further apart, snapped on a glove, and put some lubricant on the tip of his finger. “Our monitors have picked up that the rest of your vitals are good, and we don’t need to check for sexually transmitted diseases, so after we check the effects of those suppressants you’ll be free to go! Won’t that be nice?” He patted Hux’s thigh and started to rub his finger over his hole.

Hux thought he could be stronger than this. That this was what omegas were made for, and that the doctor’s office was intended to be the least threatening part of his day. But every time the doctor’s finger pressed even lightly on his hole, not entering, his whole lower body seized painfully, his legs spasming. He wanted to scream. Just that fingertip was unbearable. The alpha would rip him in two. The doctor withdrew. “Huh. That’s a bad case. Sometimes it helps for the alpha to get involved if you’re on a timetable.”

The alpha nodded and took off her mask and gloves. She leaned over him and stroked his face, his neck, and smiled kindly. “Come on, Armie. I know you can do this. Just relax.” Then, through her fingers, a paralyzing, drugged calm spread through his body and mind. The Force, he thought, but he couldn’t find it in him to panic. Instead, he felt himself enjoying the cool air on his skin, how pretty his hands looked when he held them up, and how they felt when he rubbed them together. A hand grabbed his and a beautiful alpha woman kissed his knuckles. She put his fingers in his mouth. “Suck.” Yes, alpha. He sucked on his fingers, and he liked how that felt, too. Her hands trailed lower, and he squirmed a bit. They rubbed his cocklet and he moaned around his fingers. A stream of liquid between his asscheeks, and then something inside of him, burrowing, questing. It felt good, but more odd than good. Hux focused on his fingers, licking and sucking to please the alpha. Then a larger intrusion appeared, and it hurt a bit. Hux whined, but the alpha came close so that he could scent her throat, kissed him on the jaw and told him he was a good boy. He felt a purr erupting in his chest—

What was he doing? What was in his hole? He tried to get up, but the alpha’s arm was wrapped around him, blocking him. Fear. There was something down there, and he had to _get it out— _His hands were out of his mouth, and he tried to flail, but again, he was too pinned. What had he done? What had she done to him? Her face loomed again in his field of view. “Take a minute to calm down, Armitage, and then I’ll release you.” He clutched at the arm barring him and actively tried to measure his breathing.

After about a minute, he glared up at the Knight, and he said something stupid. Something that would probably get all of his skin flayed from his body. “Are you not enough of an alpha to take me without the Force?”

The doctor, between Hux’s legs, sucked in a nervous breath, but again, the Knight remained calm. “I know you realize you’ll be punished for that, Armitage.”

He averted his gaze. “What’s inside of me?”

“A speculum. Your prolonged use of suppressants necessitated this examination.” The doctor nodded at the alpha and slowly removed the device. When Hux saw the sheer size of the thing that had been inside him, he felt faint. The Knight took his upper arm in a firm grip and helped him to sit up. He realized he was shaking all over. He had been invaded, physically and mentally. The alpha picked up his underwear and delicately lifted his ankles to place them inside and pulled them up his legs. Hux boosted himself up so that she could pull them all the way, and then she did the same with his uniform pants. Then she rolled on his socks and slid on his shiny jackboots. She tapped his arms so that he would put them into the sleeves of his shirt and jacket, and did the buttons while Hux watched her fingers move. Then he watched her replace her mask and gloves. Even with his clothes on, he could still feel himself clenching on nothing.

He moved to get up, then winced. Walking would be painful, but generals did not… waddle. He steeled himself for the walk back to what would presumably be the woman’s chambers, then the room turned sideways.

Hux squawked and flailed, but the Knight held him tightly, one arm beneath his back and the other under his knees. “The doctor has warned me of your delicacy, and you have strained a muscle. You are not permitted to walk until I am confident you will not worsen your condition.”

“I am—I am in full uniform! I’m going to—Even you’re going to look ridiculous!”

She picked up his hat and placed it on his head with a small smile. “No, _now_ you’re in full uniform.”


End file.
